Revolutionary ultra-high temperature, high mechanical loading capable, oxidation resistant, durable ceramic coatings and light-weight fiber-reinforced Ceramic Matrix Composite (CMC) systems are crucial to increase efficiency and performance of aerospace propulsion systems as well as for hypersonic vehicles and planetary entry systems. The current state-of-the-part materials include ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) and C/Cf composites with application temperature on the order of 2200-3000° F. (1204-1650° C.), along with the ultra-high temperature ceramics (UHTCs), typically comprising borides, carbides and nitrides of transition elements such as hafnium, zirconium, tantalum and titanium, and the mixtures such as zirconium diboride or hafnium diboride plus silicon carbide. The materials are still largely limited in their oxidation resistance, fracture toughness and temperature capabilities. Premature failure of components due to high temperature and high heat flux may be caused by thermal oxidation, high internal thermomechanical stresses, and increased materials phase instability during the envisioned ultra-high temperature operation conditions.
Higher application temperatures are necessary for ultra-high temperature and improved durability applications, such as advanced subsonic and supersonic aircraft turbine engine hot section material systems, hypersonic propulsion engines and leading edge airframe components, and planetary entry, descending and landing (EDL) systems, Advanced materials and processing along with the high fidelity property testing and modeling are crucial for improving performance and reducing the operating costs of aerospace propulsion, energy and aerospace vehicle thermal structure and thermal protection systems (TPS). Innovative and integrated multifunctional material and structure systems define the next generation Ultra-High Temperature Ceramic and Coating (UHTCC) systems for extreme environment applications with significantly increased the temperature capability and durability beyond the current state-of-the-art CMCs and UHTCCs.